


A Woman's Touch

by Emma_Oz



Category: Calamity Jane (1953)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because any movie which features 'Once I had a Secret Love' and 'A Woman's Touch' must be a little bit queer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Touch

Bill had never had any time for Danny Gilmartin. He’d irked him when they were rivals for Katie’s attention; he’d outright angered him with his contempt for Calamity and all her abilities; and he really hated to listen to the posturing idiot now they were both married.

Danny smirked at Bill. ‘I know you’ll take good care of my fragile flower while I am on patrol.’

‘Your wife’s a better shot than you are,’ Bill said, though it wasn’t strictly speaking true. Still, he knew it would get under Danny’s skin.

‘Katie is a lady,’ Danny replied, ‘Not like... When is Calamity going to stop wearing trousers? I would have thought marriage would have settled her down.’

Bill reminded himself that he needed to maintain civil relations with Danny so as to make life easier for Calamity and Katie. ‘She seems pretty settled to me,’ he said, ‘She and Katie’ll be having a night in while I go into town.’

‘Ah, the two girls, no doubt talking about us gallant men,’ Danny chortled. He tried to nudge Bill’s shoulder, but he sidestepped.

‘Perhaps,’ he said.

Calam and Katie came out of the cabin and by the spark in Calamity’s eyes and the pinkness of Katie’s cheeks, they’d already been mighty friendly while stowing Katie’s carpet bag. Danny, of course, wouldn’t notice anything that didn’t relefct back to him in his own mirror.

Katie farewelled him and he wheeled his horse around in an unnecessarily showy way and went off ‘to do his duty’.

Bill tipped his hat. ‘Have fun, you two,’ he said.

Katie blushed, but Calam grinned at him as she slipped her arm around Katie’s tiny waist. ‘We will,’ she said.

‘I’ll be at a poker game all night,’ Bill said. 

Calam kissed him affectionately and said, ‘And we’ll be right here enjoying ourselves.’

Katie gave a giggle, nothing like Calamity’s wide mouthed guffaws. She waved a hand. ‘I just remembered. Danny said that we should comfort each other in the absence of our men.’

Bill was chuckling still when his horse jogged into Deadwood.


End file.
